Meeting Up
by edgeofthecraze
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kikyo. He wants her to became part of his group. But Kikyo wants to forever be alone with him. InuyashaxKikyo. R&R please!


Inuyasha Fanfiction

"Meeting Up"

Summary: Inuyasha finds Kikyo. He wants her to stay with him and the others. But Kikyo wants him to stay with her, alone, forever. But can Inuyasha really leave his friends?

The night was warm from the day of summer heat. Inuyasha ran to see Kikyo. He had smelt her scent all day, but he couldn't just drop the search for Naraku to find her with everyone around. Especially Kagome, who would probably feel rejected and betrayed if she knew what he was doing. But with everyone asleep, there wasn't much to worry about, except maybe Shippo if he woke up in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream. That would definitely blow his cover. Right now, Inuyasha didn't really care.

He recalled his memories with Kikyo, always at her side, swearing he'd protect her. In this point in time he questioned if he could stay true to his promise. Kikyo's scent was closer now. He picked up the pace. He saw a bright light and wondered what it was for a moment. As he neared it, he hid behind a large tree, peeking. It was just as he expected it to be; the light was coming from Kikyo's soul skimmers, filling her body with souls. Inuyasha leapt high in the air.

"Kikyo!" he called. Kikyo shot her head up in surprise as she saw her love come to the ground. Her body was well-nourished with souls by now. She quickly got to her feet. Inuyasha embraced her in a second.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo started, "you came looking for me.

"Of course I did!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He seemed different than he normally was, calmer. Inuyasha held Kikyo tight.

"You know I never stop thinking about you." he said.

"Yes." Kikyo affirmed, "I know. How could I expect you to forget about me? And you are always on my mind." Kikyo snuggled her head deeper into Inuyasha's chest. She took in his smell.

Suddenly, Inuyasha had a grip of rage willing up inside of him. He remembered Onigumo, the Spider Demon, the lump of burned flesh that had such deep desires for Kikyo. All those thoughts led to one person— Naraku. Inuyasha couldn't help but bare his fangs. He hated the thought of Naraku loving her. He gripped Kikyo's sleeves tighter.

"You're thinking about Naraku, aren't you?" she stated. Inuyasha tried to keep his cool.

"I swear Kikyo, soon I'm gonna track down Naraku and slaughter him!" he said.

"Then find him quickly." she suggested, bluntly, "You know how well he is at escaping."

Inuyasha looked back at the path where he had come. Then he looked back into Kikyo's dark eyes.

"Come back with me." he said, "Then I'll know you'll be safe."

"You needn't worry about me, Inuyasha." she assured, "I have protected myself with soil from Onigumo's cave. His desires will protect me from Naraku."

"I don't think dirt will protect you forever."

"And perhaps it will. Besides, how can I come with you if that girl is around?" Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't thought of that. Kagome wouldn't like it very much if Kikyo was always hanging around. She always feels jealous of her anyway. And it would just be plain awkward for the others if Kikyo just joined them. What a problem. He reconsidered his words. But what other way was there to ensure her safety?

"Will you stay with me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo inquired. Her voice sounded sad. Inuyasha didn't answer her; he was too into his won thoughts. Could he just leave the group? He would have to go to them and explain why he was leaving. But could he be so heartless as to leave? They were nearly powerless without him, and they wouldn't be able to track down Naraku on their own. And if they did, they wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed, "you know that if I was able to be with you I would. But my friends need me just as much as you do." Kikyo lowered her head in disappointment. But then she raised it again.

"I suppose so." she said, "Go then. Go back to them." She detached herself from her beloved, backing up a step or two.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Go." Kikyo repeated, "And don't worry. I'll be fine." He hated to leave her alone, but he didn't have a choice. He headed back to Kaede's hut, where everyone was still asleep. He sat on a tree branch and thought about Kikyo, how much he still loved her.

Soon the sun was up and everyone was awake.

"You look tired Inuyasha." Kagome yawned, "Did you sleep?

"Not really." he answered, "I was remembering."

"Remembering?" Inuyasha didn't respond. He looked up at the clear blue sky and once more thought about Kikyo.

Afternote: Yeah, I know, it was really sappy. But this was my first romance fanfic. Please don't hate me!


End file.
